


super smash brothers ultimate but we did a pound of cocaine before writing

by Redlungs



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoof, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlungs/pseuds/Redlungs
Summary: a spoof story about smash ultimate characters





	super smash brothers ultimate but we did a pound of cocaine before writing

Okay so basically one day ike fire emblem was walking around the fire emblem world when he saw a letter. He picked it up and it said penis. But under that it said ur coming to smash so he wasnt upset about penis. He never actually was, though. Since ike fire emblem was GAY. Thats right, ike fire emblem is gay, with shulk from xenoblade nonetheless.Wait. Wasnt there like two ikes?Top ike and bottom ike, and for shulk he was definitely bottom ike. He also liked PIE. owo, whats this? Is that Mario? So basically Mario told ike he had to brake up with shulk becuase mario loved shulk. Ike ran to his room and cried.

Ike was so sad, like super sad. so ike got out pie. But what flavor you ask? Uh, probably apple or somthing. (Thats a white boi thing.) Then he got out his fur suit, and put it on. The fursuit was of incinaroar, he was actually incinaroar. He then went to a comicon, to meet isabelle, a fellow fur suit wearer. Isabelle was actually snake, you could tell becuase he likes dogs. Then after comicon they ,.. watched sailor moon, and then oh shoot someone was shooting at them with a gun! So basically it was shulk, he hated cats and incinaroar was a cat so he shot him in the heart. Ike fire emblem screamed and fell over, causing snake to run away out of fright. Shulk heard ike fire emblem scream and knew it was him, and he rushed over to his body. Then shulk got a call. It was dark pit. “Hey, I heard u were single now?” Dark pit said to shulk through the phone. Death = love guys. Shulk was crying becuase he just killed his boyfriend. “Yes im single, ike fire emblem is dead.” he said, still crying. He held ike fire emblems body, and kissed him like how prince charming kisses snow white. Then ike fire emblem woke up becuase snow white was his long lost grandma. “So u coming to my house or what, shulk?” Dark pit said, nonchalantly. “Ill go to yours!” 

So the ike fire emblem and shulk story ends there, new story. Mario was looking in the trash becuase thats where he kept his pictures of shulk becuase he still loved him. But then ridley came by and tore them up and laughed as mario cried. Then king k rool came and said “ all hail cuthulu.” Then he fuking shot mario in the leg. Then he left. Mario screamed and then he had a stroke and died. Then Joker Akira Kurusu from Persona 5 busts in and steals everybody’s hearts. After that he goes home and plays Puyo Puyo from Sega  
In comes waluigi. Wait nope. Next!  
came kirby, who gave plant the big succ and became gay. Then he flew away on his warp star, and pit from the game series kid icarus busted in, pissed that  
joker stole his heart. Kirby then came back the second he opened the door and yeeted a chair at him. Then came waluigi- SECURITY!!! Pit beat the shit outta walugig and threw him outside, where he got eaten by a hoard of hungry raccoons Joker cries cause he messed up his chain. He whispers to himself “it's a Puyo thing” Then Came Snake dressed up as isabelle again. He just walked in and said. , “donutt mcdoodle waffle.” Then left. Pikachu Libre appears out of thin air and starts crying with Joker. Because you always need somebody to cry with. Mega man showed up and snorted a line of cocaine, before shutting down becuase hes a dumb ass robot. Then metroid walked in oops i mean samus and saw mega man and yeeted him out the window, thinking he was not cool for doing drugs. Then sonic came and said gotta go clean! Cuz sonic would be good at saying no drugs. Duh u nerd. (Dear reader. Wth are you doing with your life. You could be outside, eating, fixing relationships but no. U decide to read this pile of shit. I respect that tbh if u made it this far.) captain falcon crashed his car int a nursing home, dear god theres blood everywhere. Oh fuck its on fire captain falcon why. he gets up and says very loudly SHOW ME YA MOVES as the flames engulf everybody that was inside he also does the thing too don't worry about that extra part 

After that pokemon trainer red ran over to pit and grabbed him, confessing his love for the angle. But pit shook his head sadly in response. “Oh pokemon trainer red, didnt you hear? Zelda is my big titty goth gf now.” Pokemon trainer red then commit reset character and then he wanted die. So, he ate a blueberry muffin. Then he had a bright idea. WHAT if he forced pit to be his lover?owo so he grabbed a knife and ran after pit. Grabbing gim in a chokehold and said,” do u like blueberry mcmuffins?!” But pokemon trainer red forgot that pit has palutenas power of flight so pit yeeted out of there. A feather landed on pokemon trainers head. He ate it Pokemon trainer red cursed zelda and her goth big tiddie and decided he was going to murder her. 

.Zelda was taking a shower, owo, and then all of a sudden she heard a banging on the door. REEEEEEEEE is all she could hear. Then pit flew into the living room and threw a couch at the tv for no real reason. Pokemon trainer red bust into the house, knife in hand, he stabbed it into the bathroom door and then he broke it down. He then got kicked in the face by zelda becuase she was goth and wouldnt be caught dead exposing skin. She ran over to pit and hugged him, big tiddie gothyness and all. But oh shoot, RED HAD A CAMERA, the MOFO! He was also live. He laughed and laughed as he saw pit pull sm out of his pocket. It was a flame thrower. He killed pokemon trainer red. Pit said hasta lavista and then he yeeted out of there, leaving zelda alone. 

Main writer: MewBeans  
Helpers: Skitty Titty, And Kirby.  
Why did u read this all.  
Why?


End file.
